1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: - SLASH HP/DM - Harry entend les pensées de Draco après un accident de potion mais Draco est décidé à ne pas dévoiler ses secrets... Se passe après la guerre, à Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction finie. En effet, j'ai une fiction beaucoup plus longue en court d'écriture. Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Soyez indulgents, je débute… _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il entamait le dernier trimestre de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ils étaient déjà au mois de mars et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La rentrée avait été éprouvante. Les mauvais souvenirs de la bataille finale les avaient assaillit quand ils avaient franchit les grilles du parc pour la première fois de l'année. Puis ils avaient tous reprit un semblant de vie normale. Reprenant leurs habitudes, leurs marques dans l'endroit qu'ils reconnaissaient comme une seconde maison.

Cela était d'autant plus vrai pour Harry qui avait vu tomber tellement de gens qu'il aimait sur le champ de bataille. Il ne s'en était pas tout à fait remis. Il était resté très solitaire, ne se sentant pas tout à fait à sa place. Il avait été incapable de reprendre sa relation avec Ginny. Il avait essayé, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Contre toute attente, la rouquine s'était très bien consolée dans les bras réconfortants de Neville. Pas jaloux pour deux sous, Harry était très content pour eux. Cependant il se sentait très seul. Ron et Hermione vivaient leur amour passionnément, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Harry ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle alors il passait le plus clair de son temps à se promener seul dans les couloirs. Il y croisait souvent Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était encore plus seul que lui. Il était rejeté par les membres de sa maison pour être devenu espion pendant la guerre. Les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas rallié le camp des forces du Mal étaient restés neutres. Ils ne se seraient jamais compromis avec l'Ordre du Phénix, comme Draco.

Seulement, l'ancien prince des Serpentards n'avait pas eu le choix. Après que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore, il avait emmené son protégé à l'Ordre pour expliquer la situation et leur demander de s'occuper de Draco. Le blond était alors resté au 12 square Grimaud avec l'accord de Harry qui continuait à chercher les Horcruxes. Il ne s'étaient pas revus jusqu'au jour de la bataille finale où ils combattirent dans le même camps, au plus grand étonnement des Mangemorts et de leur chef. Durant la bataille, les parents de Draco étaient morts. Narcissa tuée par Molly Weasley et Lucius, tué par Harry lui-même. A l'issue de la bataille, Harry ne l'avait plus revu jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Le blond était taciturne, pourtant, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. C'était un changement en soi. D'habitude, ils se tapaient dessus. Maintenant, Draco détournait les yeux et continuait sa route. Harry pensait qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir tué son père. Cela aurait été normal, bien que Harry avait prononcé l'impardonnable pour protéger Draco. Lucius était décidé à faire payer à son fils sa trahison. Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà son père pointait sa baguette sur lui. Harry avait sentit son sang bouillonner et avait lancé les hostilités, venant rapidement à bout du père de son ex-ennemi. Il avait alors rencontré le regard gris de Draco où une lueur indescriptible brillait. Puis plus rien, il n'avait jamais revu les prunelles grises qui évitaient obstinément son regard.

Ce soir encore, Draco ne lui avait pas accordé son attention. Il était passé rapidement et Harry n'avait sentit que le courant d'air glacial que le blond avait laissé dans son sillage. Il était donc remonté dans son dortoir pour essayer de dormir. Essayer, parce qu'il avait des insomnies. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se baladait autant dans les couloirs la nuit. Il avait horreur de rester allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à compter les moutons. Il préférait compter les allées et venues de Draco. Pourquoi le blond l'obsédait autant, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient finalement. Orphelins, seuls, abandonnés par les gens qu'ils aimaient. Car Draco avait été effondré par la mort de Rogue. Harry le savait parce que le professeur McGonogall le lui avait dit. Rogue était son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait en dehors de sa tante Bellatrix qui recevrait bientôt le baiser du détraqueur. Forcement ça rapproche. Enfin, Harry se sentait proche de lui. Draco semblait très bien se passer de sa compagnie, par contre. Car Harry aurait été prêt à faire la paix. Il voulait devenir ami avec lui. Il avait besoin d'un ami qui le comprenne. Et Draco aurait pu le comprendre.

Finalement, Harry s'endormit et fut tiré du sommeil par la voix de Ron, derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il se leva, s'habilla en silence et suivit les autres à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il grignota un croissant, comme d'habitude, et écouta les autres discuter gaiement. Il intervint deux ou trois fois, histoire de dire, puis replongeât dans le silence.

Quand il fut l'heure du premier cours, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. L'air était froid et piquant. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui alors que Ron resserrait, lui, ses bras autour de sa petite amie. Le froid s'insinua plus profondément dans le corps de Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion, Draco était déjà là, seul, comme d'habitude. Les autres Serpentards apparurent bientôt. Ils n'eurent pas un regard, ni pour leur camarade de maison, ni pour les Gryffondors. Une entente tacite s'était faite depuis le début de l'année. Plus de heurts, mais pas de convivialité pour autant. Il semblerait que la même chose ait été conclue entre eux et Draco.

Le nouveau professeur de potion leur demanda de rentrer quant la cloche sonna. Harry pensait encore à lui en l'appelant « le nouveau » parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce n'était pas Rogue qui allait leur faire cours. Il s'attendait à le voir apparaître dans un mouvement de robe et à lui jeter une phrase bien sentie à la figure. Ça lui manquait, mine de rien. Il n'avait plus peur d'aller en cours de potion. A la place il s'en fichait. Le nouveau était carrément insipide. Digne du professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais au moins, il réussissait à faire ses potions maintenant. Neville aussi était plus détendu. Heureusement pour Harry car il était en binôme avec lui.

Ils commencèrent la préparation de leur potion sans avoir ouvert la bouche. Neville avait prit ses distances avec lui, depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Harry ne savait pas si c'était pas remords de lui avoir prit sa petite amie ou si c'était par méfiance au cas où il voudrait, justement, la récupérer. Bref, Harry était obligé de rester enfermé dans son mutisme même pendant les cours de potions.

Neville était peut-être plus détendu mais il était toujours aussi maladroit. En voulant aller chercher un autre ingrédient dans la réserve, il négociât mal son virage et heurta leur table. Le chaudron tangua dangereusement avec de verser complètement sur les genoux de Harry. Heureusement, la potion était en train de reposer hors du feu. Elle n'était donc pas bouillante. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de sauter de sa chaise en poussant un petit cri fort peu masculin. Toute la classe se retourna, professeur compris.

- Harry, que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le nouveau professeur. Harry grinça des dents. Il aurait préféré que Rogue soit toujours parmi eux. Il ne savait pas ce que pourrait donner cette potion avortée et leur professeur n'était pas le plus compétent du corps professoral.

- Neville a fait tomber le chaudron. J'ai ai reçu une grande quantité.

- Où en étiez-vous de la préparation ?

- Elle reposait depuis 10 minutes. Intervint Neville, la mine contrite.

- Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir jaune, souffla le professeur en regardant la potion incolore. Vous auriez pu dire adieu à votre descendance.

- Et à ce stade de la préparation, je risque quoi ? Demanda Harry en déglutissant difficilement.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, pour l'instant…

- Je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Proposa Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver devant l'incompétence du professeur.

- Oui, bien sur, suis-je bête.

Tout le monde se retint de dire qu'effectivement il n'était pas une lumière. Il tapota sur l'épaule de l'élève le plus proche de lui.

- Vous, Draco, emmenez-le, s'il vous plait.

Draco grogna mais se leva. Visiblement, le nouveau n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mélanger les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. Et encore moins le blond et le brun.

Harry suivit Draco hors de la classe en éventant les pants de sa robe humide qui commençait à coller à ses cuisses.

- _Oh, non, pitié qu'il ne soulève pas ses robes…_

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, Malfoy.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne dis rien, Potter.

Harry le regarda, étonné. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Malfoy lui avait bien demandé de ne pas lever ses robes. Il voulait le faire passer pour fou ou quoi ? Mais surtout, Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu la voix de son ex-ennemi. Il s'étonna même de la reconnaître. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix chaude et traînante.

- _Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole._

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, intrigué. Il aurait peut-être droit à la discussion qu'il espérait.

- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es promis de ne plus me parler ? La guerre est finie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te tenir éloigné. Surtout que plus rien ne te retient du côté des Serpentards.

- _J'ai parlé tout fort ?_

- Bien sur, sinon, comment j'aurais pu t'entendre ?

- _Non, mais là je suis sûr de ne pas parler tout fort. _

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, Malfoy, répondit Harry en tirant Draco par la manche pour le faire se retourner face à lui.

Draco avait l'air paniqué.

- _Tu m'entends, Potter ?_

Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait entendu mais n'avait pas vu les lèvres du blond bouger pour prononcer les paroles. Devant l'air ahuri de Harry, Draco devint livide.

- _Putain, c'est pas possible. Ce connard de Longdubas a encore trouvé le moyen de pourrir ma putain de vie._

- Ouah, Malfoy, je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi grossier.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter !

- Arrêter quoi ? D'entendre dans les pensées des gens ou de me moquer de toi ? Parce que dans les deux cas c'est impossible.

- On va à l'infirmerie, il faut que Pomfresh arrange ça tout de suite. Dit Draco en accélérant le pas.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur de ce que je pourrais entendre dans ta tête ?

- _Et merde, comment je vais faire pour ne pas penser à ça maintenant alors qu'il est là, si près…1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmerde Potter, avance plus vite.

Maintenant, Draco courrait presque, Harry devait faire de grandes enjambées pour pouvoir le suivre, il était déjà essoufflé et il entendait toujours Draco énumérer les Malfoy. Il se demanda ce qu'il voulait cacher en détournant ses pensées de la sorte.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est moi qui devrais être paniqué. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais entendre les pensées débiles de tous les élèves de cette école.

- Tu es le Gryffondor le plus égoïste que j'ai vu. Tu as pensé à tout les gens dont tu vas entendre les pensées. Draco, s'énervait, maintenant. Tu aurais envie que les autres entendent tes pensées les plus intimes, tes fantasmes, tes rêves, tes peurs ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Répondit Harry, penaud alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Non, il n'aimerait pas. Il ne voudrait pas que les gens sachent qu'il était beaucoup trop seul pour son propre bien. Qu'ils le prennent en pitié.

- _Il a l'air triste. Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait souffrir. Je me hais. Je voudrais toucher… 1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Draco avait esquissé un mouvement de la main vers le visage de Harry, mais il s'était vite reprit et avais poussé la porte pour entrer. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il avait vu cette main aux longs doigts fins se lever vers lui et avait été hypnotisé par le regard perçant, couleur argent.

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les pensées du blond et n'en eut pas le temps. Madame Pomfresh approchait déjà.

- Encore vous, Monsieur Potter. Et avec Monsieur Malfoy en plus. Je pensais que depuis la guerre, vous auriez arrêté vos chamailleries.

- C'est un accident de potion. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus depuis… depuis quand au fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Enfin, bref… Dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Potter s'est renversé une potion sur les genoux et depuis il entend les pensées.

- Il quoi ? S'insurgea l'infirmière.

- En fait c'est Neville qui… Mais, attendez, non, je n'entends pas les pensées de Madame Pomfresh.

- _Je suis maudit, ne me dites pas qu'il n'entend que les miennes ?_

- Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas rencontré d'autres élèves en venant ici. Répondit Harry, devant l'œil éberlué de l'infirmière.

- J'aurais décidément tout vu.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est la première fois que ça vous arrive ? Demanda Draco, paniqué.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas banal.

- Mais vous savez quoi faire pour arranger ça et faire en sorte que je puisse arrêter d'énumérer les Malfoys, parce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

- Et moi donc… Souffla Harry.

- Je vais faire des recherches. Votre professeur de potion ne vous a pas donné de piste ?

Elle en conclu que non en voyant les deux élèves lever les yeux au ciel.

- Monsieur Potter, il y a un élève dans l'infirmerie, maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne l'entendez pas ?

- Non, je n'entends que Draco.

Harry se tendit. Il avait prononcé le prénom de Draco à voix haute. Il ne se l'autorisait qu'en pensée d'habitude.

- _Il m'a appelé Draco… Je me demande pourquoi. Non, ne te fais pas de film, Draco…1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Encore une fois, Harry se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins. Que lui cachait Draco ?

- Bien, je crois que vous pouvez retourner en cours.

- Mais, il ne peut pas rester comme ça !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez qu'à rester éloignés, Qu'avez-vous comme cours maintenant ?

- Runes / Soin aux créatures magiques. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Vous voyez, le hasard fait bien les choses, vous ne pouviez pas être plus éloignés. Je vous préviendrais dès que j'aurais du nouveau.

Ils étaient clairement congédiés. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de l'infirmerie, Draco la tête baissée, toujours en train de compter les Malfoys. Harry, déboussolé par l'attitude du blond.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 1 – **_

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction finie. En effet, j'ai une fiction beaucoup plus longue en court d'écriture. Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Soyez indulgents, je débute… _

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2**

_**Rappel du chapitre 1 : Ils étaient clairement congédiés. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de l'infirmerie, Draco la tête baissée, toujours en train de compter les Malfoys. Harry, déboussolé par l'attitude du blond.**_

Malheureusement, à un moment donné, se croyant suffisamment loin, Draco arrêta de bloquer ses pensées pour laisser libre cours à sa détresse. Quand Harry compris que la distance n'y faisait rien, il voulu se boucher les oreilles. Pour rien, bien sûr. La voix venait de l'intérieur.

- _Merlin, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas, on n'a pas idée d'écouter les pensées des gens. Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur lui ? Encore ? Je rêve, non, je cauchemarde. Il y a un Dieu qui m'en veut. Je serais mort de honte si il avait su. J'ose même pas imaginer son visage emplit de dégoût, d'écoeurement quand il s'en serait rendu compte. Je préférerais mourir plutôt qu'il l'apprenne. J'ai tellement honte._

Harry entendit encore les pensées emplies de désespoir de Draco pendant un bon moment, puis quand leurs cours respectifs commencèrent, les pensées dérivèrent et se concentrèrent sur les formules de calculs des runes.

- Alors, Harry, demanda Ron. Comment tu vas, tu as des effets secondaires ?

- Non, tout va bien. Répondit Harry sans y penser, l'esprit toujours tourné vers la voix douce de Draco résonnant dans sa tête.

- Ah, tant mieux.

Harry ne voulait pas dire à son ami qu'il entendait les pensées de Draco. Paradoxalement, il pensait que c'était trop intime pour être partagé. En plus, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul depuis qu'il entendait Draco. Il se dit qu'il finirait par devenir fou, soit à force d'entendre cette voix, soit quand elle cesserait. Parce que finalement, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Un substitut de chaleur humaine. Draco ne voulait pas lui parler, alors encore moins partager ses pensées avec lui. Il était finalement toujours aussi seul, mais son esprit était occupé. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus. Quoique les cours de runes avaient l'air particulièrement rébarbatifs.

Harry se gratta la cuisse, sa robe avait séchée mais restait collante de produit et le tissu rêche le chatouillait. Puis il eut un flash. Une image, le visage d'Hermione, la tête relevée, la main tendue vers le haut. Sa posture typique quand elle voulait prendre la parole en cours.

- _Et voilà miss-je-sais-tout qui refait surface. Comment fait-elle pour toujours avoir la bonne réponse. Elle a du inventer une formule magique ou une potion. Tiens, et si je lui demandais de nous aider. Pour Harry, elle le ferait._

A ce stade, Harry ne savait plus si il était choqué par le fait que pour une fois, Draco n'avait pas traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, par l'image qu'il voyait et qu'il devinait être le point de vue de Draco, ou par l'utilisation de son prénom. Tout était vraiment confus, surtout que l'image ou plutôt le film dans sa tête, n'occultait pas sa propre vision. Les deux images semblaient se superposer et il n'avait aucun mal à les différencier. Il voyait le cours de runes se dérouler devant ses yeux alors que Hagrid s'approchait de lui et lui montrait une espèce de truc gluant qu'il appelait Pince-partout. Apparemment, le pouvoir de la potion sur lui avait augmenté. Il avait beaucoup trop à faire pour suivre le cours de Hagrid, aussi il s'écarta du groupe et fit semblant d'écouter. Il était en fait complètement absorbé par ce qui se passait en runes.

- _Bon aller, je me lance. Hum, Granger ? Demanda Draco en tapotant sur l'épaule de la brune devant lui. L'expression d'incrédule de Hermione était presque comique. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler à la fin du cours ?_

Harry entendit Hermione répondre oui, toujours ébahie. En fait il avait plutôt entendu l'esprit de Draco entendre le oui. Très étrange comme sensation.

- _Bien, alors comment je vais lui présenter la chose…_

Puis se fut une série d'hypothèses sur l'art et la manière de faire comprendre à Hermione que la situation était catastrophique. Harry décrocha, enfin, il fit passer la conversation muette de Draco au second plan et se concentra sur le dessin que Hagrid leur avait demandé de faire de la créature gluante. Quand la cloche du château se fit entendre, Harry se dirigea avec Ron vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ron lui parlait de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley alors que lui, écoutait la conversation entre Draco et Hermione.

- _Tu dois te dire qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave pour que je t'adresse la parole. Et encore plus quand je vais te demander de l'aide. _

- _Je t'écoute, Draco, que se passe-t-il ?_

Harry avait oublié que Hermione était la seule à appeler Draco par son prénom depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il avait changé de camp. Elle avait décidé que, puisqu'ils se battaient du même côté, il avait droit à cette marque de respect. Apparemment, Draco avait pensé la même chose et ne l'insultait plus. En fait, il n'adressait plus la parole à personne.

- _Voilà, c'est à propos de Har…Potter. _

- _Je le savais, t'en a mit du temps !_

- _Non, c'est pas vrai, comment elle sait ?…Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, continua Draco à voix haute, je suis venu te dire que Potter a des effets secondaires suite à l'accident de potion._

- _Quoi ? Il va bien ?_

- _C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, dans la mesure où tu sembles l'oublier complètement quand ton petit copain montre le bout de son nez._

Harry se demandait si il était bien en train d'entendre Draco le défendre.

- _Avec Ron, on s'était dit que tu finirais par aller tenir compagnie à Harry au lieu de le mater sans arrêt. Je me demande même comment il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Il va comment ?_

- _Bien, il va bien, et je le répète, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

Harry retenait sa respiration. Draco le matais ? Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourais, il suivait Ron à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à la table du déjeuner et commença à manger de façon automatique, sans y penser. Il attendait la suite de la conversation. Il voyait à travers les yeux de Draco, que le blond et Hermione arrivaient eux aussi près de la porte de la grande salle.

- _Je parle du fait que tu es obsédé par Harry. Tu le suis dans les couloirs la nuit, tu l'observes tout le temps. Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?_

- _Il va bien finir par le découvrir, je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher mes pensées en permanence. _

- _Comment ?_

- _C'est ça le problème de Harry…_

- _C'est Harry maintenant ? ça avance on dirait…_

- _Bordel, il faut que je me surveille. Je disais donc, reprit-il tout haut, si ça t'intéresses, que POTTER lit dans mes pensées. _

- _A toi seul ?_

- _Oui, on a fait des tests. _

- _Bon, je vois, je ferais des recherches. _

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

- Harry, commença Hermione, j'ai parlé à Draco.

- Je sais.

- Ah ! tu sais quoi au juste ?

Ron écoutait attentivement, se demandant sûrement ce que pouvais avoir à faire sa petite amie avec Malfoy. Hermione semblait gênée et Harry était en état de choc.

- Tout, je sais tout, et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux maintenant.

- Ah, c'est Draco, maintenant ?

- Tu pourrais changer de disque, Hermione ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui passe à la fin, s'énerva Ron.

Hermione expliqua alors le problème de Harry et Draco.

- Draco est en train de se demander ce qu'on dit. Il se demande si tu nous as dit qu'il était…attiré… par moi.

- Quoi ! Hermione, tu lui as dit ! Je croyais qu'il devait le découvrir lui-même pour pouvoir s'assumer… et toutes les conneries que tu m'as sorties depuis presque cinq mois maintenant ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, Ron…

- Vous le savez depuis cinq mois et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête !

- Demande à Mione, je décline toute responsabilité.

- Très mature, Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, visiblement gênée de devoir porter la responsabilité à elle toute seule.

- J'attends ! S'impatienta Harry.

- Bon, bon, voilà… Avec Ron, elle porta un regard appuyé sur son petit ami, on a remarqué que tu t'intéressait à Draco et que lui, de son côté, s'intéressait à toi. Alors on a décidé de vous laisser un peu seuls pour que vous vous rapprochiez.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, est-ce que Harry a entendu ma conversation avec Hermione, mais pourquoi je l'appelle Hermione, je deviens complètement gaga. Et pourquoi il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux me manquent…oups, je recommence_…_1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

- Non, mais attend, on dirait que Draco s'intéresse à moi d'une façon différente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Pourquoi, il ne t'intéresse pas de cette façon là, toi ? Demanda Hermione.

- On a plus quatre ans, on peut parler franchement, intervint Ron, est-ce que tu es gay Harry, et est-ce que tu trouve Draco à ton goût ?

- Mais, mais, non, je ne suis pas gay…enfin, vous le savez bien, non ?

- Eh, bien… commença nerveusement Hermione, tu passes beaucoup de temps à l'observer… Tu ne sembles pas bouleversé plus que ça par ta rupture avec Ginny… Tu ne regardes pas les filles…

- C'est parce que je suis un peu déprimé en ce moment, mais j'y pense, vous m'avez laissé délibérément seul toute l'année pour que je tombe dans les bras de Draco ? La voix de Harry s'élevait de plus en plus en même temps que sa colère. Vous savez ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeté par ses meilleurs amis. De tenir la chandelle et de se sentir de trop. De devoir rester seul après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je ne sais pas si je vous le pardonnerai un jour, c'est trop facile de trouver une excuse bidon à votre comportement.

Sur ce, il quitta la table du petit déjeuner et s'approcha de celle des Serpentards.

- _Il s'approche, il n'a pas l'air content. C'est à cause de moi ?_

Harry pouvait sentir la douleur dans les pensées de Draco. Il se sentait coupable de mettre Harry dans cet état. Le brun se surprit à être touché par l'affection que semblait lui porter le Serpentard.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Draco. Répondit-il à voix basse quand il fut suffisamment près pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. C'est-à-dire qu'il s'était penché pour parler à l'oreille de Draco, devant le regard médusé des autres élèves.

- _Trop près, il est trop près… Son odeur, oh Merlin… et entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche, sa bouche si…_ _1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

- Je peux te parler Draco ? Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de ne pas prêter attention aux pensées de Draco, mais il commençait à en avoir marre de l'entendre compter les Malfoys. Elle avait quoi sa bouche ? Et son odeur, pourquoi elle lui plaisait ? Il se donna une gifle mentale pour se poser ce genre de questions.

- _Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, Harry, et merde…1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Draco se leva, rouge comme une tomate, et suivit Harry, tout aussi rouge, hors de la salle. Ils étaient désespérément conscients que la pensée de Draco allait devoir mener à une discussion sérieuse. Et ils n'étaient pas habitués à partager ce genre de discussion, surtout quand on sait que Harry était un peu innocent de ce côté-là.

Ils arboraient toujours une jolie couleur écrevisse quand ils entrèrent dans une classe vide. Draco en était arrivé à 86 Malfoys.

- Bien, Draco, il faut que je te dise que j'entends tes pensées, peu importe la distance. Et pire, je vois aussi ce que tu vois. Je suis littéralement dans ta tête.

Le changement de couleur de Draco fut brutal, il devint livide entre le 91ème et le 93ème Malfoy.

- Tu…tu…

- Oui, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hermione. Répondit Harry qui avait lu dans les pensées de Draco avant que celui-ci ne puisse former les mots oralement. Et s'il te plait, reste poli. Je ne pensais pas entendre autant de mots grossiers sortir de ta bouche.

- Objectivement, ils ne sortent pas de ma bouche, Potter.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry ? Tu le fais dans ta tête. Demanda Harry, sans relever.

- Parce que tu n'es pas sensé savoir que je t'appelle Harry dans ma tête. Répondit Draco, piteusement.

- Il n'y a pas de honte. Alors, tu es attiré par les hommes, Draco ?

- Ça me semble clair, même toi tu pourrais le comprendre.

Cette réplique n'énerva pas Harry, il sentait la détresse dans l'esprit de Draco. Il le savait mal à l'aise et sa seule barrière était le sarcasme. Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel était il serait si la personne sur qui il fantasmait le découvrait.

- Ecoute, Draco, je sais que tu es…attiré par moi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas …

- Gay, tu n'es pas gay, je le sais. Je vais m'en remettre. Je n'ai seulement pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste. Mais je vais passer à autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Bien, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. Bon, je pense qu'on se revoit en cours de métamorphose.

- C'est ça.

Draco sortit, toujours en énumérant les Malfoys. Harry se demanda pourquoi il continuait à vouloir lui cacher ses pensées, maintenant que tout était clair. Mais il sentait toujours le mal-être de Draco.

Il retrouva ses pseudo-amis dans le couloir menant à leur cours de sortilège. Hermione lui sauta dessus.

- Harry, si tu savais comme on est désolés, on regrette, on a été tellement égoïstes. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, et nous on fait quoi ? On t'abandonne. On est les pires amis que quelqu'un puisse avoir. On regrette tellement. S'il te plait, pardonne-nous.

Entre le débit de paroles assommant de Hermione et les Malfoys décomptés dans la tête de Draco, Harry pensa que son cerveau allait exploser.

- Ça va, ça va, Hermione. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps, je voulais juste rester votre ami, si c'était possible. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés, mais vous me manquez.

Hermione était incapable de répondre, secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables. C'est Ron qui s'avança timidement.

- C'est nous qui te demandons de bien vouloir nous reprendre, si tu le veux.

Harry fit oui de la tête, ému lui aussi et prit ses amis dans ses bras. Hermione pleurait maintenant comme une madeleine et eut du mal à se calmer pour entrer en cours. Le pauvre professeur Flitwick ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il finit pas lui jeter un sortilège de silence pour ne plus l'entendre.

Hermione finit par sécher ses larmes et le professeur put lever le sortilège pour qu'elle puisse répondre à la question qu'il avait posée et dont elle seule semblait détenir la réponse.

A la fin du cours, Hermione et Ron attendirent Harry à la sortie.

- Tu…tu as parlé à Draco, demanda celle-ci, encore émue.

- Oui, il prend bien la chose.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que je ne sois pas gay !

- Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas gay et il a bien prit la chose ? Insista Ron.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il s'en remettrait et qu'il passerait à autre chose.

- Et tu l'as crut ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, je sentais un certain mal-être chez lui, mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désirait. Je me suis dit que c'était pour ça.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple, Harry. Ron et moi, on pense qu'il est amoureux de toi.

- Quoi ? Non…, il veut juste me rajouter sur son tableau de chasse. Ça ferait bien, le Sauveur qui tombe dans les bras du fils de Mangemort ! Et moi qui voulais faire la paix avec lui. Ça va changer la donne. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être amis, maintenant que je sais qu'il fantasme sur moi.

- Tu as l'air peiné qu'il ne veuille de toi que pour ton statu de Sauveur. Et si il avait vraiment des sentiments pour toi ?

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu entendes ses pensées. Ça va peut-être te faire réfléchir. Rajouta Hermione à la remarque de Ron.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, Mione. Je sais de quoi je parle. Il vaut mieux qu'on trouve un moyen de faire cesser la voix dans ma tête. Draco en est arrivé à 1203 Malfoys, je crois que je vais exploser avant la fin de la journée.

Quand ils entrèrent en classe de métamorphose, le regard d'Harry se porta directement sur Draco. Il savait qu'il était déjà arrivé. Il l'avait vu suivre le couloir dans sa tête, quelques minutes avant eux. Draco ne leva pas la tête. Il avait la tête posée entre ses mains. Une posture peu élégante que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. Il était voûté, comme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette vision d'un Draco faible. Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de le consoler, de le serrer dans ses bras.

Au même moment, un flash passa dans la tête de Draco.

_Harry marchait vers sa table. Draco leva les yeux vers lui et se plongea dans ses yeux verts intenses. Puis Harry se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Il murmurait « je ne le pensais pas Draco, je ne le pensais pas »… 1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Draco laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Il était conscient que Harry avait vu l'image qu'il avait en tête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Harry se retenait de ne pas répéter la scène qu'il avait vue. Il avait envie de ça, de le sentir contre lui et de l'apaiser. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Cela encouragerait Draco. Et il ne le voyait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme un amant ? Non, pas comme ça…

Pendant que Harry essayait de se convaincre lui-même, le cours avait commencé. C'était toujours McGonogall qui faisait le cours, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à présent directrice. Aujourd'hui, ils étudieraient les métamorphoses plurielles, c'est-à-dire transformer un animal en plusieurs du même type. Ils avaient tous une souris sur leur plan de travail.

Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que Seamus laisse échapper sa souris. L'ambiance dégénéra quand lavande se mit à hurler. Avoir une souris devant elle, passe encore, mais en avoir une se faufilant entre ses pieds, c'en est une autre. Les Serpentards se moquait bien sur ouvertement d'elle, ce qui fit se redresser les Gryffondors, voulant protéger l'honneur d'une des leurs. McGonogall voyant son cours tourner au pugila, elle ordonna à Seamus de récupérer sa souris. Il se mit donc à faire des allers-retours dans la classe, essoufflé à force de courir après sa souris. Les rires des Serpentards redoublèrent, bientôt suivis par ceux des Gryffondors, ne résistants pas au comique de la situation.

Harry, qui riait à gorge déployée, entendit alors les pensées de Draco.

- _Il est magnifique, ce rire, ses yeux sont si pétillants, il est tellement époustouflant. _

Par réflexe, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard. Il avait un sourire tendre sur son visage d'ange. Se sourire illuminait complètement le gris de ses yeux. Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si libre et ouvert. Le sourire de Draco retomba en même temps que recommença le comptage des Malfoys. Le rire de Harry aussi se fana. Il aurait voulu voir le sourire de Draco plus longtemps. Il allait lui manquer.

_**- Fin du chapitre 2 – **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive très bientôt. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews encourageantes et appréciatrices que j'ai reçues. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction finie. En effet, j'ai une fiction beaucoup plus longue en court d'écriture. Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Soyer indulgents, je débute… _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Rappel du chapitre 2 : Par réflexe, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard. Il avait un sourire tendre sur son visage d'ange. Se sourire illuminait complètement le gris de ses yeux. Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si libre et ouvert. Le sourire de Draco retomba en même temps que recommença le comptage des Malfoys. Le rire de Harry aussi se fana. Il aurait voulu voir le sourire de Draco plus longtemps. Il allait lui manquer. **_

Le cours se termina bientôt et les Gryffondors remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour commencer leurs devoirs. Harry avait apprit depuis longtemps à faire ses devoirs tous seul, sans l'aide d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, ses notes s'en étaient vues améliorées. Il déballa donc ses affaires et se mit au travail.

Il suivait toujours, dans un coin de sa tête, le parcours de Draco à travers les couloirs. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta devant la statue marquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Le mot de passe était apparemment « l'allégeance est une forme d'esclavage ». Harry frissonna en même temps que Draco.

- _Ils ne me voient même plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ils auraient changé. Mais non, je ne suis plus l'un d'eux. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis_…_1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Harry avait encore le cœur serré. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette sensation d'oppression quand il ressentait la tristesse de Draco. Il ne savait pas si s'était une forme d'empathie à mettre sur le compte de la potion ratée ou si il ressentait vraiment de la pitié pour Draco. Dans les deux cas, le blond n'aurait certainement accepté cette pitié. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas savoir que Draco était malheureux, mais il se refusait à poser la question fatidique : Pourquoi ?

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement, puis celle du coucher. De temps en temps, Harry entendait un commentaire de Draco, mais en règle générale, il entendait le décompte familier des Malfoys. Harry se rendit compte que, à travers les yeux de Draco, il se retrouvait pour la première fois dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il était en tout point semblable à celui des Gryffondors, mis à part pour les couleurs, les tentures étaient naturellement vertes et argent.

Harry commença à paniquer quand il vit Draco avancer dans la salle de bain. Mais le blond, très conscient de ne pas être seul dans sa tête, se déshabilla sans baisser les yeux et en évitant les miroirs. Ce ne fut que quand il fut sortit de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, qu'il s'approcha d'un miroir pour se coiffer. Harry rougit devant la vision du torse nu du blond. Il se demanda bien pourquoi, il avait vu des dizaines d'hommes nus, dans les douches, dans les vestiaires… Alors pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud devant cette vision ? Encore une question à ne pas se poser ! Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se porter sur le torse finement ciselé du Serpentard. Son ventre était musclé, les abdominaux saillants, ses bras semblaient beaucoup plus forts et musclés que ce que laissaient deviner ses robes. Il se surprit même à regretter que Draco ne se retourne pas pour voir si il était aussi bien fait de dos. En toute objectivité bien sûr, d'homme à homme, n'allez pas vous imaginer quoique se soit !

Au fond de son lit, Harry observait la vie des Serpentards. Draco laissait traîner ses yeux partout.

- _J'espère que tu en profites, Harry, parce que les autres Serpentards seraient verts de rage de savoir que tu les observes. _

Harry sourit. Il était presque heureux que Draco lui adresse la parole directement. Il poursuivit son « espionnage » en regardant Zabini se déshabiller sans honte devant les autres.

- _Dommage que tu ne sois pas gay, tu aurais apprécié la vue, Blaise n'est pas mal du tout._

Le Gryffondor approuva silencieusement. En effet, Zabini n'était pas mal du tout. Problème, il y avait un « mais », parce que Harry pensa : « Mais, Draco, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, tu semblais bien mieux ». Bien sur, il se morigéna pour avoir osé penser ça.

- _Bonne nuit Harry. _

Et la vue de Harry se coupa lorsque Draco ferma les yeux. Il recommença à compter les Malfoys.

- Bonne nuit Draco, répondit-t-il, ému par la tendresse dans la voix de Draco.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, rien, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Fait exceptionnel, Harry s'endormit aussitôt, bercé par la voix de Draco.

- _1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

_Harry se voyait marchant dans les couloirs, de nuit, comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était une vision particulière de la scène. Il n'était pas dans son propre corps, il était spectateur de la scène. Comme toujours dans ces cas là, le Harry devant lui croisa Draco. Mais contrairement à ce qui se passait habituellement, Draco leva la tête et le regarda. Les deux protagonistes restèrent là quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Harry pouvait voir les yeux de Draco briller d'une lueur alors inconnue. De l'envie ? Du désir ? _

_Puis le double de Harry s'avança vers le blond et tendit la main vers son visage. Sous la caresse, Draco ferma les yeux._

- _Je ne le pensais pas, Draco, je ne le pensais pas. Tu comptes pour moi. Je ne suis pas gay, mais je suis attiré par toi. Tu veux bien de moi, Draco ?_

_Le double se rapprocha encore et fit glisser sa main du visage jusqu'à la nuque du blond. Il caressa doucement la mâchoire avec son pouce et approcha encore. Draco respirait difficilement. Le vrai Harry aussi. Il haletait carrément à la vision de son double posant ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, les bougeant au rythme de leurs respirations. Il vit un bout de langue rose se glisser entre les bouches. Il n'aurait pas su dire à qui elle appartenait. Harry avait chaud, il aurait voulu se rapprocher mais il restait cloué sur place, incapable de bouger. Il voulait prendre la place de son double, il voulait goûter les lèvres du blond. _

Il se réveilla toujours haletant, en sueur. C'est l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'avancer vers le Draco du rêve, pour prendre la place du double, qui l'avait réveillé.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait vu le rêve du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de tendresse, de l'amour, même, peut-être ? Il pensait que les rêves de Draco seraient beaucoup plus sexuels, des fantasmes lubriques l'impliquant dans des situations toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Mais non. Il rêvait de l'embrasser tendrement. Il rêvait, que lui, Harry Potter, l'embrasse tendrement.

Ce rêve somme toute chaste avait eu un effet secondaire beaucoup moins chaste. Harry avait une érection matinale douloureuse tellement il avait été excité par la vision de ses lèvres caressant celles de Draco, par leurs langues, dansants l'une avec l'autre.

Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était de sa sexualité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa courte vie. Il se leva donc promptement et se rendit à la salle de bain. Quand il enleva son pantalon de pyjama, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son sexe se dressa fièrement. Beaucoup plus fièrement que son propriétaire qui se ratatina sous la douche froide. Il du rester sous le flot d'eau glacial jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble de froid pour que son excitation se calme complètement. Il s'était refusé à se donner du plaisir en repensant au rêve de Draco. Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Il admettait avoir un souci avec ses préférences sexuelles, mais de là à les accepter complètement, il y avait un monde.

Quand il sortit de la douche, tout tremblant, Ron était devant le lavabo.

- Alors, à quoi tu a rêvé pour prendre une douche froide ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ron.

- Me prends pas pour un idiot, répondit-il, goguenard, tu trembles, il n'y a pas de vapeur sur le miroir, et surtout, tu es resté sous la douche moins de dix minutes, contre vingt d'habitude. Alors, le rêve de Draco était intéressant ?

- Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale. Finit par avouer Harry.

- Raconte ! S'impatienta Ron.

- On s'embrassait.

- C'est tout ? Le désappointement se lisait sur son visage.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers obsédé sexuel, Ron Weasley. Bien sur que c'est tout!

- Et tu as eu besoin d'une douche froide pour ça !

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en train de descendre les escaliers vers la salle commune. Quand Ron vit sa petite amie, il l'embrassa rapidement et se dépêcha de lui raconter le rêve de Draco et la réaction de Harry.

- Merci pour ta discrétion, Ron.

- Quoi ? C'est Mione, tu peux tout lui dire !

- Je sais, c'est juste que je suis un peu déboussolé.

- C'est normal, Harry, tu découvres un autre aspect de ta personnalité. Tu es peut-être bi, qui sait ? Proposa Hermione.

- Ça m'aide pas beaucoup Hermione. Ah, ça y est, il est réveillé. Apparemment, lui aussi il doit prendre une douche froide. Oh, et il me maudit au passage. Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Et voilà le comptage des Malfoys qui recommence.

- Aller, mange, Harry, tu verras ça avec lui. On a potion aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais te mettre avec lui en cours.

- Non, mais, ça va pas ? Il en est hors de question que je lui parle de ça ! Tu me vois lui dire : euh, Draco, j'ai vu ton rêve et j'ai beaucoup aimé ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il va croire que je suis intéressé !

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si…, non…, je ne sais pas. Fit Harry en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, désorienté.

C'est quand Harry eut presque finit son petit déjeuner qu'il vit que Draco arrivait à la grande salle. Il leva la tête et le vit apparaître. Il se gifla encore mentalement en pensant qu'il était beau, les cheveux lâchés, sans gel. Harry l'avait entendu se dire qu'il était en retard et qu'il ferait l'impasse cette fois-ci sur sa coiffure. Draco s'assit à la table des Serpentards, seul, comme d'habitude et leva la tête vers Harry. Quand il vit que le brun le regardait, deux tâches rosées vinrent colorer ses joues. Harry pensa qu'il était magnifique quand il rougissait. A cette pensée, il devint écarlate lui aussi et baissa la tête.

- _Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. _

A ces mots, Harry releva la tête et rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il vit alors se dessiner un sourire sur ce visage si beau. Le même sourire tendre qu'il avait aperçu en cours de métamorphose. Les lèvres d'Harry bougèrent toutes seules pour répondre au sourire de Draco. Par réflexe, parce que le sourire de Draco était si beau, qu'il était impossible de ne pas sourire à son tour.

Un flash du rêve de Draco se dessina alors dans la tête de Harry. Il revoyait le baiser si doux, la main de Harry dans les cheveux blond rapprochant leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux rapidement la tête dans leurs assiettes.

- _1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…_

Harry pouffa en entendant le décompte des Malfoys. Bizarrement, il n'était plus aussi gêné que ça par la vision de Draco et lui s'embrassant. Il aimait se dire que Draco était attiré par lui. Après tout, c'était un garçon remarquablement beau, courageux et loyal. C'était très flatteur pour Harry. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Draco ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Ron.

- Draco compte encore les Malfoys.

- Il a encore des pensées salaces à ton propos ? Répondit Ron avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Non ! … Il repensait à son rêve.

- Il a envie de t'embrasser, alors. Si c'est pas romantique…

- Ron, arrête de te moquer de lui. Intervint Hermione. Bien sûr que c'est romantique. Il te voit le matin, après avoir passé la nuit loin de toi, et il veut t'embrasser. C'est très romantique, je trouve. Et savoir que ça vient de Draco, c'est encore plus exceptionnel.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais enfin, Harry, s'exaspéra Hermione, tu as vécu dans un autre monde pendant ces quatre dernières années ou quoi ? Draco est un dragueur invétéré. Il est connu pour ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même personne. Alors le fait qu'il pense à toi de cette manière est très flatteur et peu commune. Il n'est pas romantique d'habitude. En plus il n'est pas sortit avec quelqu'un depuis le début de l'année.

- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Il est en disgrâce auprès de sa maison. Personne ne veut de lui.

- Chez les Serpentards, non, mais ailleurs, il y en a qui ne diraient pas non.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, Mione. Fit Ron suspicieusement.

Hermione rigola en disant qu'elle en apprenait de bonnes dans le dortoir des filles.

- Alors, Draco est bi ?

- Oui, je pensais que tu le savais, Harry.

- Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ça, avant. J'étais sûr de savoir ce que je voulais.

- Et tu ne l'es plus maintenant ? Demanda Hermione, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais plus, non. Répondit Harry en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

L'heure du cours de potion sonna et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Harry savait que Draco les suivait. Il se voyait marcher devant, entouré par ses amis. Très bizarre de se voir de dos, d'ailleurs, pensa Harry. Pris d'une envie subite, il dit à ses amis de continuer et s'arrêta pour attendre Draco. Ce dernier était nerveux, il se demandait ce que lui voulait Harry. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait partager son rêve.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Draco. C'est moi qui m'immisce dans ta tête. J'en suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, c'est à peine si j'ose te regarder dans les yeux.

Harry prit peur. Bien sur, qu'il fallait qu'il le regarde dans les yeux! Il ne pouvait plus se passer des ses regards. Il avait attendu des mois pour revoir les yeux de Draco. Il ne voulait pas que le blond recommence à fuir. Il leva la main, comme dans une réminiscence du rêve et prit le menton de Draco entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête. Il sentit Draco frissonner à son contact. Son propre corps s'embrasa. Ses doigts lui brûlaient de toucher cette peau si douce et délicate.

- Regarde-moi, Draco.

Le Serpentard leva ses yeux gris vers les émeraudes.

- _Vert…trop vert…_

Harry sourit. Draco avait perdu de sa superbe. Il semblait fragile, apeuré. Harry passa sa main derrière la nuque blonde.

- Tes cheveux sont si doux. Je te préfère sans gel, tu sais.

- _Près…trop près…_

- Depuis hier soir, j'ai envie d'être encore plus près.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres fines et roses offertes à lui. Quand il fut au plus près, il s'arrêta pour sentir le souffle chaud de Draco sur son visage, sur sa bouche. La vision était encore plus belle que dans son rêve. Draco donna le signal en fermant les yeux. Harry savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. D'une part pour respecter le rêve de Draco. D'autre part parce que jamais le blond n'aurait eu le courage d'embrasser le Gryffondor qu'il croyait hétéro. Il aurait eut peur de le faire fuir.

Enfin, Harry parcouru la distance qui les séparait et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Ce dernier sembla émerger et s'empara de la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor pour la mordiller légèrement puis l'embrasser plusieurs fois tendrement. Les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Draco en voulait plus, il voulait goûter son fantasme. Harry avait lu dans son esprit et lui accorda aussitôt l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus excitant. Les langues se mêlaient, se découvraient, se goûtaient. Draco adora immédiatement la saveur du brun, mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Harry sourit entre leurs lèvres. Il se faisait la même réflexion. Il ne pourrait plus se passer du goût de Draco sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était autrement plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec une fille. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas dû à ces préférences sexuelles. C'était Draco. C'était la personne qu'il voulait. Peu importait que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Harry en était certain maintenant.

- _Je t'aime, Harry._

Le cœur du brun, qui battait déjà la chamade rata un battement pour reprendre à un rythme encore plus frénétique. Il mit fin au baiser et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Les pupilles grises avaient virées à l'anthracite.

- Redit-le, à voix haute.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Merci. Répondit Harry en recommençant à embrasser Draco en happant littéralement sa bouche.

Draco émit un gémissement de soulagement. Harry n'était pas partit en courant. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son amoureux, il pouvait le dire maintenant, et le serra contre lui. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque et se colla encore plus contre le corps chaud de Draco. Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps, plus rien n'existait que leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, enfin réunis. Draco bougea ses mains de haut en bas le long du dos musclé du brun, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il sentit alors ce qu'il attendait, la confirmation que Harry appréciait vraiment ce moment.

Harry se recula en sentant Draco sourire. Il n'eut pas à se demander pourquoi. Il savait très bien que son excitation était telle que Draco avait dû sentir son érection.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir, Harry. Je suis dans un état encore pire que le tien. Fit Draco, toujours en souriant et en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches du brun pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop.

- Draco…Draco… Je ne t'entends plus !

- Quoi, mes pensées ? Tu ne les entends plus ? Depuis quand ?

- Eh, bien, je ne me rappelle pas. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Et puis c'est tout…

- Je suis de nouveau tout seul dans ma tête, alors ?

- On dirait,... je crois que finalement ça va me manquer de ne plus entendre ta voix en permanence.

- Alors il va falloir que je te parle tout le temps. Fit Draco en rigolant et en lui faisant des baisers papillons sur tout le visage. Et il va falloir que je te raconte mes rêves aussi. Parce que je ne fais pas toujours des rêves aussi sages que celui de la nuit dernière…

Le sous-entendu était clair et Harry rougit encore plus.

- Décidément, j'adore quand tu rougis.

- Euh, je crois qu'on devrait aller en cours, on doit être très en retard.

- Ok, mais on continuera cette conversation plus tard. Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire en sentant Draco mettre sa menace à exécution. Il s'agrippait littéralement à sa robe de sorcier, au niveau de sa hanche.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 3 – **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive très bientôt. Encore merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction finie. En effet, j'ai une fiction beaucoup plus longue en court d'écriture. Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Soyer indulgents, je débute… _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Rappel du chapitre 3 : Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire en sentant Draco mettre sa menace à exécution. Il s'agrippait littéralement à sa robe de sorcier, au niveau de sa hanche. **_

Arrivés devant la salle de potion, Harry cogna à la porte et se dégagea un peu de la poigne de Draco, ce qui lui attira un grognement de protestation. Le professeur leur ouvrit la porte en ayant l'air étonné.

- Ah, Harry, Draco, justement je voulais vous voir.

- Désolé professeur, on a été retardés par…

- Les effets secondaires de la potion. Finit Draco pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry.

- Justement, j'ai des nouvelles, suivez-moi dans le couloir, nous serons plus au calme.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, il commença les explications sans même les laisser parler.

- J'ai fait des recherches dans les documents du professeur Rogue.

Harry sentit Draco se tendre à côté de lui. Il passa discrètement sa main derrière lui pour aller prendre celle de Draco. Ce dernier la serra avec reconnaissance.

- Et j'ai découvert, continua le nouveau professeur, que la potion avortée est en fait une potion qui s'apparente aux filtres d'amour.

L'esprit des deux élèves allait à toute vitesse. Un filtre d'amour ? Alors peut-être que l'autre n'était pas vraiment attiré. C'était un effet de la potion. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui, était sûr de ses sentiments depuis plusieurs mois. Alors c'était sûrement Harry qui était envoûté.

- La potion permet à une personne amoureuse d'entendre les pensées de l'être aimé. Les effets prennent fin quand la personne aimée avoue ses sentiments. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Donc, Draco, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de dire ce que vous éprouvez pour Harry. Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir révélé vos sentiments, mais maintenant, votre calvaire à tous les deux est terminé.

Le professeur leur adressa un sourire plein de compassion et les dispensa de la fin du cours pour qu'ils puissent « s'entretenir de leurs sentiments ».

Dire que Draco était éberlué était un faible mot.

- Alors, là, je suis sur le cul ! Souffla Draco, tenant toujours la main de Harry. Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne le savais pas… Je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, mais de l'amour….

- C'est pas grave, Harry, se radoucit Draco. On va prendre notre temps. Tu auras le temps de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment. D'accord ?

- Draco, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard. Enfin, regarde toi… tu es tellement tendre et attentionné. Comment ne pourrait-on pas tomber amoureux de toi ?

Draco fixait les prunelles émeraude avec intensité. Il enlaça une nouvelle fois SON Harry et l'embrassa dans le cou, humant son parfum addictif.

- Harry, regarde-toi. Comment ne pas être fou de toi ?

- De…Depuis combien de temps tu m'aimes ? Demanda Harry qui avait du mal à rester cohérent alors que Draco remontait lentement jusqu'à son oreille en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sur sa route.

- Depuis quand exactement, je ne sais pas. Sûrement plusieurs années. Il sourit en voyant le regard incrédule de Harry. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que le jour de la rentrée. Quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois, je me suis sentit revivre. C'est comme si je n'avais pas pu respirer à fond de toutes les vacances. En te voyant, j'ai récupéré mon souffle, mon âme. Je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais manqué plus que de raison. Le soir même j'ai rêvé de toi, sur le champ de bataille. De ton regard qui a croisé le mien. Et j'ai su que j'étais amoureux.

Pendant tout son discours, Draco caressait tendrement le visage de son amour. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, en sécurité, aimé. Son cœur battait vite, touché par les mots et les gestes du blond.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas écouter mes sentiments. Enfin… tu étais hétéro… aux dernières nouvelles ! Continua Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, mais à ce qu'il parait, un certain blond m'a fait virer ma cuti. Répondit Harry avec le même sourire en coin. Continue ton histoire Draco, je suis pendu à tes lèvres.

- Littéralement, à défaut de concrètement…

- Aller, ne te fais pas prier, Draco !

- Pourtant j'adore qu'on me supplie. Un jour tu y viendras toi aussi. Fit-il avec un air coquin, ces yeux brillants d'une lueur que Harry interpréta comme du désir. Bien,… alors, j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent seul et un jour je t'ai croisé dans le couloir, la nuit. Je suis revenu le lendemain et je t'aie recroisé. Alors je suis passé par ce couloir presque toutes les nuits en espérant que tu m'adresses la parole. Mais tu es toujours passé sans me regarder.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui baissais la tête. Moi je voulais te parler, faire la paix, t'approcher.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a été assez idiots pour se croiser toutes les nuits pendant des mois et ne pas oser faire le premier pas ni l'un, ni l'autre ? S'insurgeât Draco.

- On dirait bien. Mais l'important, c'est que maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens et que quand je te croiserais dans le couloir la nuit…

- Non, non, non, le coupa Draco. Comment ça quand tu me croisera la nuit ? Il est hors de question que tu te balades la nuit sans moi. Je ne te lâche plus maintenant.

- Tu vas finir par me faire peur, Draco. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire qui trahissait ses propos. En fait, il était infiniment heureux de se dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

- Alors, ce soir, chez moi ou chez toi ?

- Euh, Draco… ça va peut-être un peu vite… Je veux dire pour dormir ensemble.

- Ah, je comprends, Harry.

Draco se détacha de Harry qui ressentit le froid des cachots l'envahir. Où était-ce parce que le corps du blond lui manquait déjà ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux longs et fins de Draco. Le froid le quitta instantanément.

- Excuse-moi, Draco. Fit Harry en obligeant le blond à se retourner pour lui faire face. C'est nouveau pour moi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de passer la nuit ensemble… Juste dormir. Moi non plus je n'ai plus envie de me passer de toi.

Le sourire de Draco fut éblouissant. Il se jeta sur les lèvres du brun en le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Harry se demanda si il allait réussir lui-même à résister au corps de Draco contre lui cette nuit, ou si il allait succomber à l'envie qui grandissait de plus en plus et qui embrasait ses sens. Ce n'était finalement pas si raisonnable que ça d'inviter Draco à dormir avec lui. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui était raisonnable ou pas !

- Attend, Draco. Au fait, c'est toi qui viens à la tour des Gryffondors. Il est hors de question que je remette les pieds chez les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi « remettre ». Tu es déjà venu ?

- Euh, c'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerais à l'occasion…

- Vu la mine embarrassée que tu as, je n'oublierais pas de te demander des explications.

Quand la cloche sonna, ils étaient toujours enlacés dans le couloir. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et attendirent Ron et Hermione pour se rendre à leur cours de Sortilège. Draco était nerveux. Ron le détestait, et pour de bonnes raisons. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de le séparer de son petit ami. Au mot petit ami, il frissonna de plaisir. Harry le sentit et haussa un sourcil devant la mine contrite du blond.

- Ça ne va pas, Draco ?

- Ils ne vont pas être ravis de me voir.

- Qui ?

- Weasley et Granger !

Harry rigola ce qui vexa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et si ils te demandaient de choisir entre eux et moi ?

Le rire de Harry redoubla.

- Draco, c'est eux qui m'ont poussé vers toi ! Et appelle-les par leurs prénoms.

- Ils quoi ? Demanda Draco, qui n'en revenait pas.

- Apparemment, ils ont remarqué que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Dixit Hermione.

- Je savais que Hermione était au courant pour moi. Enfin, depuis hier. Mais qu'ils l'acceptent tous les deux ! Alors là je suis sur le cul.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu le dis aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te dire un jour de faire attention à ton langage. Répondit Harry, goguenard.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un certain Gryffondor déteint sur moi…

- Eh ! Je suis pas grossier, merde !

Ils étaient encore en train de rigoler, la main de Harry se raccrochant à la hanche de Draco quand les deux amis arrivèrent.

- Alors, on sèche les cours, les deux tourtereaux ? Demanda Ron, visiblement ravi.

- Weas…Ron, si j'avais su que tu prendrais ça aussi bien !

- Ça fait un moment qu'on attendait que tu te déclares, Draco. Répondit Hermione.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir, dans ce cas ?

- Franchement, comment tu nous aurais reçu ?

- Ouais, bon, d'accord.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de sortilège dans la bonne humeur. Draco n'osait pas adresser la parole aux autres, mais Hermione lui demandait souvent son avis sur tel ou tel sujet. Elle voulait le mettre à l'aise. Ils se découvrirent une même passion pour les livres. Draco proposa même à Hermione de venir un jour découvrir les œuvres de la bibliothèque des Malfoys.

- Bienvenue au club des petits amis de rats de bibliothèque, Harry !

Hermione le poussa du coude et Draco rigola, de ce rire que Harry aurait voulu entendre plus souvent. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps de glisser sa main dans celle du blond, devant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards réunis devant la porte de la salle de sortilège.

- Alors, Draco, ce n'est plus suffisant qu'il te demande de trahir ta maison, ton rang et ta famille. Il te passe dessus maintenant !

Draco se tendit à la réflexion de Blaise. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main pour lui signifier de ne rien dire.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Zabini. Répondit Dean. Ils font se qu'ils veulent.

- Et le premier qui dit quoique ce soit, il aura affaire à moi. Ajouta Seamus.

- Et à moi aussi. Poursuivit Neville.

Harry était scié. Ses amis avaient accepté sa différence et son petit ami dans la seconde. Ils le défendaient même. Lui qui croyait que leur amitié s'était ternie ces derniers mois, il semblait que tout le monde voulait rattraper le temps perdu, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Merci les gars, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela les concernerait. Intervint Draco. Après tout ça fait des mois qu'ils ne m'ont pas adressés la parole, alors ils n'ont rien le droit de dire sur ma vie. Ils n'en font plus partie.

Sur ce, il tira Harry par la main pour les faire rentrer en cours. Les Gryffondors suivirent d'un seul homme et les Serpentards furent obligés de faire profil bas. Il en fut de même toute la journée. Harry ne lâcha pas Draco d'une seule semelle et le bruit couru bientôt dans tout Poudlard que les deux ennemis formaient un couple. La nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie. Si on met de côté les cris de désespoir des admiratrices ou admirateurs des deux élèves les plus sexy du collège.

Quand le soir arriva, Draco fut autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'ambiance fut légère et bon enfant. Tous savaient que Draco avait combattu de leur côté durant la guerre, et le fait que Harry l'ait choisit leur suffisait pour oublier les années de guérilla entre les deux maisons. Draco n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment un Serpentard.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 4 – **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, suite (avec le premier lemon de ma très courte vie d'écrivain de fics) et fin très prochainement...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction finie. En effet, j'ai une fiction beaucoup plus longue en court d'écriture. Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Soyer indulgents, je débute… _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 et fin**

* * *

Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient un lemon. C'est mon premier. Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance.

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre 4 : Quand le soir arriva, Draco fut autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'ambiance fut légère et bon enfant. Tous savaient que Draco avait combattu de leur côté durant la guerre, et le fait que Harry l'ait choisit leur suffisait pour oublier les années de guérilla entre les deux maisons. Draco n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment un Serpentard. **_

Les Gryffondors montèrent se coucher les uns après les autres, laissant Harry et Draco seuls. Le blond en profita pour se rapprocher de son petit ami et l'enlacer, geste qu'il n'avait pas osé faire devant tout le monde de peur de gêner Harry.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais. Fit Harry en se blottissant contre son torse.

- T'es gonflé, je n'ai rien fait pour ne pas t'embarrasser devant tes amis. Sache que je n'ai aucun problème avec les démonstrations d'affection. Ce sont les Gryffondors qui sont coincés !

- On est pas coincés du tout !

- Ah bon ? Prouve-le moi, alors.

Draco fit courir ses mains dans le dos de Harry, soulevant sa chemise et touchant le corps chaud de son futur amant. Enfin, il l'espérait ardemment.

- Draco… Fit Harry, le souffle court et les joues rougissantes face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais… moi pas.

- Je sais, Harry. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. La première fois avec un homme doit être parfaite. Tu dois être sûr de le vouloir.

- Oui, sauf que ce sera ma première fois tout court... Répondit Harry, carrément rouge pivoine.

- Tu veux dire que…que…

- Que je suis toujours vierge, oui. Harry baissa la tête et enchaîna très vite. Je sais que tu t'attendais à autre chose. Je ne suis pas expérimenté. J'ai honte d'avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi en sachant que je ne te donnerais pas entière satisfaction.

- Harry, regarde-moi. Demanda Draco en relevant la tête du brun. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis ému et honoré que tu veilles me donner ta première fois.

Il embrassa alors Harry le plus tendrement et amoureusement possible. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions mélangées. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait également la très nette impression que si Draco cessait de l'embrasser et le laissait là, il pourrait en mourir.

- Pendant que j'y pense, fit Draco en descendant le long de la mâchoire de Harry et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu n'aurais pas dit que tu avais envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? Parce que je suis patient, mais si tu me dis des choses comme ça, il se pourrait bien que je te viole dans ton sommeil.

- Ce serait dommage parce que je voudrais être conscient, tout à l'heure, quand tu me fera l'amour…

Draco se mit à haleter en regardant les yeux verts de Harry assombris pas le désir.

- Tout à l'heure ? Tout à l'heure quand ? Où ?

- Patience, répondit Harry en rigolant, je voudrais que les autres soient endormis avant de te faire monter dans le dortoir. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à leurs blagues salaces.

- Harry, ne te crois pas obligé…

- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas combien j'en ai envie depuis ce matin. Et combien je suis excité rien qu'en sentant tes mains sur mon corps. Je suis étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle tu m'as fait accepté le fait de désirer un homme.

- Et moi je suis étonné du fait que tu aies réussit à me faire oublier tous les autres. Il va falloir néanmoins que je les surveille. Tu es une proie idéale, bien trop mignon et bien trop celèbre...

- Oh, rassure-toi, je n'éprouve absolument rien pour les autres hommes. Il semblerait que je ne sois attiré que par les Serpentards blonds et bien faits de leur personne.

- Ouf, à un moment, j'ai cru que tu m'annonçais que tu étais attiré par Nott.

- T'es bête, Draco, pouffa Harry.

- Non, je suis amoureux.

Il embrassa de nouveau le brun, mais beaucoup plus sensuellement. Harry approfondit de lui-même le baiser en demandant accès à la bouche du blond. S'engagea alors un ballet des plus sensuel où les langues se cherchaient pour mieux se connaître et s'apprivoiser.

Draco, voulant plus de contact, enjamba Harry et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il colla son buste à celui du brun et commença à détacher les boutons récalcitrants de la chemise qui lui cachait la vue. Enfin, il put passer ses mains sur ce corps tant rêvé, sur ce ventre musclé par les entraînements pendant la guerre et pas les parties de Quidditch. Il fit passer une première fois ses doigts sur les tétons déjà durcis. Quand il entendit Harry retenir un gémissement, il se pencha pour en prendre un entre ses dents et le titiller jusqu'à ce que Harry cambre le dos sous les sensations. Leurs deux érections se touchèrent et ils gémirent bruyamment tous les deux. Harry recommença, il voulait encore sentir le désir que Draco avait pour lui.

Draco se leva si vite que Harry se dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Qu'ils dorment ou pas, on monte. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant ou je vais devenir fou.

Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir. Il s'arrêta rapidement, ne sachant pas ou aller. Harry le guida le plus vite possible et ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans le dortoir. Tout était calme, les rideaux des baldaquins étaient tirés. Draco conduisit Harry vers se qu'il supposait être son lit, puisque c'était le seul inoccupé. Il le poussa dessus et rampa pour se remettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il sortit sa baguette, fit se tirer les rideaux et jeta un sort de silence et d'intimité.

- A nous deux, le petit allumeur…

Il enleva complètement la chemise encore ouverte du Gryffondor et recommença à lécher, pincer, embrasser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ou sous la bouche pour être exact. Parce que ses mains étaient occupées à déboutonner le pantalon de Harry. Ce dernier était à peine conscient des gestes de Draco. Il n'était que sensations de plaisir et de bien-être. Il refit surface quand il sentit que son érection était beaucoup moins serrée, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon. Il ne lui restait que son boxer.

- C'est pas juste, tu es encore habillé toi. Fit-il remarquer.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Draco se redressa et commença lentement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Harry devinait la peau blanche mise en valeur par la lumière du clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux fins. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Draco Malfoy était en train de lui faire un strip-tease. Et il était carrément doué pour faire languir son partenaire. Harry eut une pointe de jalousie en pensant que Draco était loin d'être un novice.

Le blond s'aperçu de la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de son amant. Il enleva complètement sa chemise et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement le cou du brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je veux que tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas d'accord ? N'hésite pas. C'est pas grave, on pourra remettre ça à une autre fois. D'accord ?

- C'est pas ça, j'étais juste jaloux que d'autres aient déjà eut le droit au même spectacle que moi.

- Entre nous c'est différent Harry, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

- Tu... tu n'es pas obligé, Harry. Répondit-il la voie tremblante d'émotion.

- Si, parce que c'est vrai et que je le sais maintenant.

- Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Harry embrassa alors passionnément SON blond et commença à déboutonner lui-même le pantalon qui n'avait pas eut le droit au strip-tease. Il passa les mains sur les fesses de Draco, sous son boxer et tira vers le bas. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et se redressa pour aider Harry à se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.

Harry eut le souffle coupé en voyant Draco dans toute sa splendeur. Il était musclé mais très fin, presque maigre. Pourtant, une grande force se dégageait de lui. Il était impressionnant, tout comme son excitation. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés malgré lui sur le sexe dressé qui s'offrait à lui. Draco était conscient de la timidité et de l'inexpérience du brun. Il voulait le guider.

- Donne-moi ta main, Harry.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Draco amena sa main s'enrouler autour de sa verge tendue. Il l'incita alors à faire des mouvements de va et viens. Harry se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas jouir à cette simple vision de Draco offert à lui. Ce dernier arrêta assez vite le supplice pour faire durer le plaisir…

Il se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser dans le cou et descendre jusqu'à ces tétons durcis. Il en prit un dans sa bouche pendant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Les gémissements de Harry étaient de plus en plus forts quand il descendit encore vers son nombril, y introduisant sa langue. Puis, sans plus de préambule, il prit entièrement le sexe de Harry en bouche. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi bon. C'était chaud et humide. Draco faisait des mouvements de va et viens en imprimant un effort de succion parfaitement affolant. Il releva la tête pour parler.

- Je vais te préparer à me recevoir, Harry. Tu me fais confiance ?

Incapable de parler, Harry hocha la tête. Draco reprit son sexe en bouche pour lécher le gland rougit et le suçoter. Dans le même temps, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité étroite du brun. Quand il sentit Harry se détendre, il en introduisit un deuxième. Harry retint une grimace de douleur. Le blond s'en aperçu et intensifia ses caresses sur la verge tendue. Il finit par introduire un troisième doigt. Harry haleta sous la douleur. Mais quand Draco amorça des mouvements de ciseau et de va et viens avec ses doigts, au rythme de sa bouche, les gémissements de douleur furent remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Draco sourit quand il se releva en retirant ses doigts, s'attirant une protestation de Harry.

- Tu es prêt, Harry ? Tu vas avoir mal au début, tu veux continuer?

- Viens Draco, j'ai confiance.

Draco prononça un sort de protection, équivalent du préservatif pour les sorciers et l'embrassa en écartant ses jambes pour se présenter à l'entrée inviolée de son amant. Il l'embrassait toujours quand il s'enfonça lentement en lui, jusqu'au bout. Harry avait fermé ses yeux et les serrait fortement sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait le souffle coupé. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le brun reprit son souffle et Draco le sentit se décontracter. C'est même lui qui amorça le premier mouvement. Draco se retira pour mieux le pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Au bout de quelques mouvements lents, Harry hoqueta en ouvrant grand les yeux. Draco sourit, il avait trouvé le point si sensible qu'il cherchait. Il accéléra le mouvement en s'échinant à frapper la prostate du brun à chaque fois. Harry n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces sensations. Il en perdait la tête, il balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles dont un seul était clairement identifiable : Draco.

Ce dernier était proche de la jouissance. Il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa main et le masturba en rythme. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur d'une intensité fulgurante le traverser et il se libéra dans la main de son amant. Draco jouit immédiatement après en sentant le corps de Harry se contracter autour de lui. Il se laissa retomber sur le brun, haletant. Harry le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des « je t'aime ». Il sentit Draco sourire contre son torse et embrasser tendrement ses clavicules. Il se redressa en se retirant du corps du brun pour lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait. Ils se blottirent alors l'un contre l'autre pour dormir.

- Tu peux compter les Malfoys, Draco ? Hier ça m'a endormit tout de suite.

Draco sourit et commença à compter.

- 1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys…

* * *

**- FIN -**

_**Voilà, voilà, la fin de ma première fic. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…**_


End file.
